Love at first sight
by Angie-Pangie-Johnathan-Dunn
Summary: this is my first story it is basicly a romance that blossoms from the get go between all the main characters! warning will become saucy read at own risk.
1. Getting to know her

**a/n **

**I'm new to all of this and am nervous as this is my first story but any kind of review would be nice!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing of Soul Eater I just made my own story line! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter one getting to know her

The first day I saw her was the time I fell in love with her. It was hard being around this strange beautiful creature. It was worse when sitting in the music room she walked in. God was it hard not to jump her.

'hey my name is Maka. What's yours?' she said in an angelic voice.

'S-soul, nice to meet you Maka' I said with a smile.

She smiled back it was heart-breaking. She broke my ogling with an unexpected question, or was it considering where we were.

'Do you play' she gestured to the piano.

'A little' I responded automatically I hadn't played in years.

'Would you play for me?' it was innocent enough of a question but a look clouded her pretty face. Possibly a reflection on what my face portrayed. I had to think quick or she would get the wrong idea.

'Umm ok I'll play for but be warned its pretty dark.' With a smirk she turned cheeky and replied

'Like your soul?' cheeky little creature she looked up at me from under her lashes. Oh god she looked so good.

'Ok here we go' I said quickly turning to hide the great big blush spreading across my checks.

'have a seat' I indicated to the rest of the bench next to me.

'mmm thanks' she absently sat down whilst looking pointedly at the piano.

As I started to play, watching her carefully from the corner of my eye hoping that I didn't scare her off. But to my immense surprise she was smiling and swaying to the melody I was playing. As the song came to an end I looked over to get her opinion. Her smile was from ear to ear.

I realised I was staring at her again finding something else to look at as I blushed bright red again I looked at her clothes, noticing for the first time a name tag.

'hey, you're a meister' I said breaking her out of some train of thought she was on.

'Oh, Ah yeah I am, hey and you're a weapon!' she sounded a little shocked like she hadn't been paying attention to what I was wearing either. That made me think what had she been staring the whole time.

'you got a partner yet?' she asked seeming to me like she was really hoping I didn't. With a smile I replied.

'Nah not yet I've been waiting for a cool partner' I had a little pink-tint in my cheeks I hope she didn't notice that.

'Well I need a weapon, and I was well wondering…' she started when I turned.

'Well it would be so uncool to turn down a girl' I said with an even darker tint to my cheeks.

She smiled. I smiled back. This could be a beautiful relationship. We shook hands and sealed the deal. Then something clicked in my head oh shit the feelings I have been having this whole time and I turn around and become partners with her.

I blushed a bright crimson red. She giggled, I looked up at her a question in my eyes. She giggled harder and turned away turning red. Now I had to know what was so funny.

'Ok tell me what's so funny! You know it's so not cool to laugh at people and not tell them what' I was a little miffed but then also totally mesmerised she was so cute giggling. She looked up and those emerald eyes looked back at mine.

'Ok well don't laugh, or get cranky …' she had this worried look on her face like she was genuinely worried I smirked and look at her saying with my eyes continue. She huffed a little.

'Okay so as I was saying well when you ummm… well when you blush your skin goes the same colour as your eyes' she smiled and then looking up she openly laughed. I glared.

'What now that's uncool laughing at me like that' I was still glaring but it started to get less heated as I watched her till it ebbed to nothing she looked like she was upset by my reaction.

'I'm sorry…' I said.

'no, no its ok it's just you did it again the skin matching your eyes thing and well it just….'

'it's ok I understand it was just uncool of me to get so cranky' with a smile at her she tentatively smiled when she felt the sincerity of his smile she openly smiled. I looked at my watch.

'Oh SHIT' she looked at me in shock.

'sorry but we're going to be late if we don't leave now!' I jumped up off the bench dragging her with me. She looked a little surprised.

'late for what?' she asked. I laughed.

'you know the big assembly where Lord Death welcomes all the new students.' She had this look in her eyes that she finally understood what time it was.

'OMG' she started to drag me out the door and started running down the hall.

We ran into the open area in front of the school and bumped into a group of people trying to avoid the rays of sun coming from the open mouthed drooling sun, so not cool. Maka apologised to the group while I just gave an exasperated look to all of them. Shuffling through the crowd we made it to somewhere close up in the front near the stage. Maka stiffened. I wondered what was up when the crazy red head Death Scythe walk on stage with a giant mirror. That was odd. I looked over at Maka and was shocked at the expression on her face it was that of white rage. I was trying not to look at her face in fear that face would turn on me, which made me look down and notice that I was still holding Maka's hand I didn't know if I should let go of her hand or just wait til she noticed. When I looked up at the stage Death Scythe was looking around with a funny dork look on his face. So uncool.

The mirror was next to him and it was so weird it was like a water rippling across the surface of the mirror. So weird. I was looking around seeing who else was here potential friends and probable enemies. My eyes swept the stage again and that's when it happened Death Scythe zoned that dork look in on Maka and I turned to see her face go so red and her eyes could have burnt holes in him. He started yelling

'MAKA! OH MAKA, MY LITTLE MAKA' the mirror stopped rippling and the image of Lord Death appeared on the surface.

'HEY HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO….'

Lord Death was being cut off by a screaming Death Scythe trying to get Maka's attention. With a slight growl Death turned to Death Scythe and cracked him on the head.

'REAPER CHOP!' Death yelled. Death Scythe lay on the ground a smouldering crease in his head.

Everyone stiffened in shock even myself, and it stayed that way till I felt a shacking beside me and looked over to see Maka laughing quietly to herself, her laugh was so cute. God have to stop thinking like that so uncool. I came back to myself and realised I was still staring at her. She smiled then a look came across her face and she blushed slightly. I didn't understand what the look was till her hand loosened and I blushed and let go of her hand looking away rubbing the back of my neck with a dumb smirk on my face.

'uh sorry forgot I was holding on to ya hand' I said with a slight nervous laugh at the end.

'its-its ok I-I hmmmm' she was bright red and looking anywhere but at my face.

Lord Death after smacking Death Scythe had continued talking and finished welcoming everyone to the great school. Everyone clapped and hollered I half-heartedly joined in eyeing Maka she was on edge which was different. He looked up at the stage were was Death Scythe? Maka stiffened, I looked questioningly at her then spotted the problem, Death Scythe. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd the opposite direction to the lunatic red head charging at us. We made it to the building in time to slam a door in his face.

She glanced at me thinking I wasn't watching, I was watching out of the corner of my eye, quick to retreat the gaze as hers shot to my face.

'Sorry about that' she said hanging her head in shame it was so not cool to see her do that.

'its ok it just confused me how that nut job Death Scythe knew who you were and was yelling out to you, pretty uncool if you ask me' I said not watching her face hoping that the shame would disappear with time of no eye contact.

'well to be honest' we had started walking making our way to the gym needing to be assigned classes and register our partnership. We got there to a full hall I groaned then remembered Maka was saying something he looked over at her. She was blushing so bright. I smiled it was so cute urrgghh uncool thoughts.

'he's my papa' she mumbled. I looked at her my jaw on the ground.

'I feel kinda sad for you but you know he is so uncool' she looked at me with a question in her eyes. I sighed and we walked into the room a bit further shoving people aside making a path through the people for Maka. She smelled nervously at me. We made it to the registration tables in time to have a crazy ass blue haired kid come screaming into the room calling for everyone's attention.

I turned to the teacher at the desk, waved my hand in front of his face.

'Hello, we are a partner and we need classes and an apartment and all' I look at the dull looking teacher.

'Yes sir names please' I rolled my eyes

'ladies first' I bowed and offered to table to Maka.

'umm ok well my name is Maka Alburn' at that point soul worked out that they had never actually given last names not that he would ever give his true last name. Soul Eater is all I am.

'and you sir' the dreary teacher turned his face to me. I sighed.

'the names Soul Eater' I said with a nonchalant smirk. Playing it cool.

' ok here are your classes and your apartment is in the higher ring close to the school lucky to get that good a place. Wait did you say Alburn?' Maka looked so confused and then dawning went across her face. I was worried her face sort of fell and then it went to rage again I felt myself cower inside at the look she was giving this teacher.

'Yes my name is Alburn' she said whilst grinding her teeth.

'oh well that explains why you got such a high ranking apartment' he said was that jealousy in his voice? Couldn't be.

'well we have to go get settled in the new place and classes, come on Maka lets go' so not cool to pick on a girl. I started dragging Maka out of the hall the look on her face made him think that she was going to rip that poor guy's head off.

'hey so Maka what do you think our place will be like?' I was hoping that this was a less aggressive topic. It seemed to work her simmering went down a few heat levels she smiled then blushed through about eight shades of red. I was puzzled what would make her blush like that then I thought hey is it cause I said OUR place? And then the giant red blush spread across my face hoping she didn't notice.

I hope it has more than one bedroom I don't think we will be that close anytime soon. But as fate had it there was two bedrooms and the lounge room a kitchen plus laundry. It was spacious and already furnished.

'well mad'am would you like to choose a room' I asked and bowed like a true gentleman so cool.

'umm ok well let's look in the rooms then' she said with a shy smile. We walked in to the lounge room it was large with a decent sized lounge chair. And a well sized television moving on to the kitchen made me stop and feel a little bit of awe at the fact the house was truly furnished. We moved on to the next room closest to the kitchen and lounge room it was set up more like a guest room. And the room close to the laundry was set up more like a girls room that was when Maka went red and boiled over.

'Maka are you ok?' I went to reach over and grab her shoulder, she looked over at him and he flinched back so not cool. She seemed to notice it was me and settled down enough to control her voice.

'I think I know how "we" got this apartment' she said with a slight grinding of her teeth.

'you think it was….' She cut me off

'don't say it's name' I was a little confused and curious but not willing to risk it with the mood she was in.

'ok well pick a room and I'll call for them to send our bags over from the main hall' I turned to find a phone and dialled the main number. As usual there was a nasal voice recording.

'god I hate these things, so uncool' I muttered thinking I was alone shock horror when a voice spoke behind me.

'what do you hate' she asked all innocent. I jumped in surprise.

'ah crap you scared me' she jumped a bit too not expecting me to jump.

'oh hey yeah it's the stupid voice recording, you think Lord Death would have a real person on these things' the voice recording told me I need to hold until the secretary could answer the phone the music is so uncool.

'hey Soul..' I looked up surprised she was still standing there.

'oh ah yeah whats up Maka?' she was blushing aaarrrrggghhhh so cute! Damn Soul get a grip she is probably just so innocent that she blushes easy, no way could she like someone like me.

'ummm I picked a room but you know it would….ummm' she looked flustered what would be bugging her so bad.

'yeah Maka what did you…' at that moment I was cut off by a voice squacking through the receiver.

'may I help you' it said. I jumped and looked apologetically at Maka She smiled mouthing its ok we'll talk later. I smiled back. The voice squawked a bit louder.

'How may I help you?' it sounded bored out of its mind. I turned back to the phone and replied in my most non-chalant voice.

'Oh yeah this is Soul Eater, Maka Alburn and myself need our bags brought up to our flat' there was a shuffling of pages and then a grunt with the reply form the bored voice.

'of course Mr Eater your luggage will be brought up soon.' It sounded like the voice was female but no way of telling over the phone.

'uh thanks' there was a sigh on the other end then a squeal and another voice in the back ground I could just make it out it was going to kill Maka's good mood. Death Scythe was volunteering to carry Maka's stuff up to her new place.

The voice spoke saying to me 'good luck your luggage will be up there soon' I was worried.

'uh thanks bye.' There was a click and I put the phone down. Turning I bumped into Maka who had come to stand beside me.

'ah sorry so uncool' I said as I steadied her. She smiled and laughed a little.

'you didn't do it on purpose so don't worry' she smiled wider and it was the kind that made your heart skip a beat. Not wanting to ruin her mood just yet I asked the first question to come into my head, I should probably think before I speak. I did a little face palm as she looked down why ask her if she had a boyfriend your not supposed to care! When she looked up I was ready to drop the subject when she smiled her reply shook me to my core.

'umm well I don't have a boyfriend' my first thought awh damn she's gay! Then her smirk got wider and she looked up from under her lashes oh good I hope she's not gay!

'well I am in the market to find one' she said blushing crimson.

'ahh well it seems we're out for the same thing' she smiled at me funny oh shit 'I mean you know I'm looking for a girlfriend'. Her smile turned coy and it looked like she was going to say something when a banging on the door brought them back to reality.

'oh shit' she looked at me. I looked at her and smirked hoping she wasn't going to get super pissed at me I wanted a chance to ask her out it would need to be in a cool way. Til then I suppose I will have to deal with her anger. She was still waiting and looking more confused. I sighed this is gonna be so uncool.

'your papa is dropping our stuff off' her face went pale then bright red here it comes I thought then she spotted my face and she changed. Softened somehow then she glared at the door and stormed down the hall to answer it. There was a squeal and an annoying laugh. Maka walked down the hall with a crazy red head laughing how good the place was. Until he spotted me.

'MAKA! Papa said no boys in the apartment!' he was going as red as his hair oh no this is bad why is he staring at me like that I glanced at Maka hoping she could save me, wrong choice she looked like she was ready to choke someone and I was in range. Thankful for me she walked forward and stood in front of me. It looked a little defensive but then what she said next made it clear why.

'DAD!' she nearly growled getting his attention the look she gave him made him shrink a little and whine.

'But Maka you know Papa doesn't like his baby around evil dirty minded boys! He might be perverted and trey to do things to you…' after a while it all just blended together and I stopped listening to him. Something he said got my attention half because Maka stiffened at the word and half cause he'd just said I might cheat on her… that brought a blush to my face looking anywhere but at the crazy red head scythe I looked at Maka's face and instantly regretted it, she was livid! And then as he continued to ramble she ground her teeth together and yelled.

'SHUT UP I'M SURE HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU, YIUR THE CHEATING SCUM WHO DID IT TO MUM!'

Death Scythe and I both coward away from the white rage in her voice. I took a bold move and stepped forward in between the two and asked as curtly as I could manage with the annoying red head.

'Sir Death Scythe, not to be rude or anything but I'm Maka's weapon and its mandatory for us to live together.' I thought it might help to alleviate the tension. It worked a little, Maka simmered down and Death Scythe turned sulky instead of whatever that expression he had on before was. ' If you don't mind Maka and I need to settle in and your kinda in the way' I tried to not get eaten by the red nut job.

With that Death Scythe couldn't argue and said he would visit sometime soon. It sounded like a threat. I shuddered at the thought Maka and Death Scythe in a room for longer than a fleeting glance across a great distance was still to close.

When I closed the door behind him I heard Maka grinding her teeth, I turned around and laughed she was so angry she looked like she was literally fuming she glared at me, I laughed harder.

'What are you laughing at!' she growled, I had to stop laughing and calm her down there was something I needed to ask her while I still had the chance.

'well Maka you just look so cute when your angry' I tried to make her smile. It worked she giggled then blushed.

'Soul, you totally know how to make a girl blush' she giggled and I knew it would be hard to make her angry now. But he was a little nervous. This was so un cool but it needed to be done if he didn't try now then he would never get a chance again. Here goes everything.

'Maka ummm you know what we were talking about before?' she stopped dragging her suitcase to the room close to the laundry.

'mmm when?' I sighed this maybe harder than I thought.

'you know about what we have in common that we're both looking for?' she had a confused look then it changed into a look of understanding.

'Oh yeah that mmm so well what did you wanna talk about?' she continued trying to drag her huge suitcase down the hall I sighed and picked it up for her walking down the hall, she followed beside me. Ok gotta do this or my chance will go out the window.

'Ok Maka I'm curious what type is your of guy?' I was so nervous especially when she smiled at me. God she was so cute.

'why are you smiling at me like that?' she blushed and that just made me more nervous. She seemed to be chewing over something in her head. ' are you going to tell me what your thinking or just be un cool and leave me standing here looking like a fool?'

She blushed brighter and smiled nervous, it gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach it was a little unsettling that she had this effect on me and I didn't even know if she would accept or reject me . I'm worried if she rejects me this could get messy as we're weapon partners what could we do!

'well I don't wanna be un cool but I'm into the kinda guy with a nice attitude and manners' she finished with a blush, my heart started to break she hadn't described anything like me. I didn't catch her look but she suddenly said

'and I have my eyes set on someone' she smiled. My heart broke all the way down the middle. I don't know what my face showed but she looked at me with I don't know a protective look.

'whats wrong you look like someone just ripped your heart out' she tried to pull my face up to look at hers. I let her but didn't look in her eyes. This was so un cool.

'oh Soul you are so silly whats your type of girl?' she smirked I could see where this was going she was going to corner me. I blushed I hadn't had a type before it was just who ever but I never got close to them.

'well I like a woman who is smart and can stand on her own two feet' she had a look on her face I didn't quite get it. 'but she needs to able to let a man get close.' I smiled at her, she smiled back I still didn't get the look. It made sense though when she asked her next question.

'well you know what does she need to look like?' I looked her up and down and smiled. I looked pointedly at her she blushed. I then thought hey I haven't asked her that question. ok here goes.

'So Maka what kind of guy must your type look like?' that was not cool at all shit! She blushed and in an odd gesture looked pointedly at me. I blushed crimson. She laughed and I remembered her thing about my eyes, that made me look up into her beautiful emerald eyes they were sparkling.

'so Maka I know we should get to know each other more but I wouldn't..' damn so not cool.

'Yes Soul you wouldn't what?' I sighed she looked curious.

'Ok well I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were with another guy' I said with a blush spreading across my cheeks she smiled.

'well we can't have that can we' I looked up. She was smiling it was something that I was going to enjoy. Her expression changed and I didn't get it until she spoke.

'Soul?' I looked at her she smirked then blushed 'umm well can we take it slow?' I smiled getting what she was blushing about. I looked at her some new emotion I'd never felt took over my whole body.

'Of course we can take it slow anything you won't, I will do anything for you' she smiled and blushed again.

'umm Soul I want to try something but I want you to hold still' I looked confused at her but otherwise did as I was asked. It occurred to me what she was doing when she got closer and smiled cautioning me with her eyes she was so close I could taste her scent. I breathed it in. it was intoxicating, I sighed and then her lips touched mine and it was like heaven. She was gentle, as the kiss grew longer she became more aggressive and I couldn't stop myself from attacking her. I grabbed her waist and dragged her closer kissing her passionately, l gently licked her top lip begging for entrance, she moaned a little opening her mouth I dove in exploring every bit of her mouth she fought for dominance but I won. I had to break it off then so we could breathe. She was blushing so red it seemed to cover every part of her body. I smiled and hugged her close kissing her gently not wanting to ruin the moment.

'so ever had a kiss before?' I asked with a smile she blushed brighter if it was possible. I smiled and she hit me.

'ow what was that for!' I cried out in false hurt, she grimaced.

'that was for picking on me' but she hugged me and kissed my arm where she hit it. I looked at my watch I growled a little she looked confused. I smiled.

'time for bed we'll have to finish unpacking tomorrow' I smiled and started walking to my suitcase and took it to my room, where I started digging for my PJ pants. I was had just finished putting my pants on when a light tap on the door had me whirl to a blushing Maka standing in my open door. I blushed and went to find a shirt just as I was about to pull one on Maka was there stopping me.

'you don't have to do that I like it off' she smiled cheekily this was a new side of Maka that I really liked.

'ok I guess I could leave it off' I returned the smile. And then she blushed crimson and stuttered a question I didn't quite catch.

'Pardon I didn't hear that you need to talk to my face which is up here' I said while pulling her face close to mine. She looked dazed then seemed to recall what she was saying.

'umm Soul would it be alright if I umm.' She blushed darker and started fidgeting with her nighty that I know just noticed she was wearing I moaned and she looked at me. I shook my head not going to explain.

'whats up Maka just ask you know I'll do anything for you' it was a promise I would do anything she wanted and I would even die for her that was just how it was for me love was an absolution nothing would change it.

'can I umm sleep in here with you?' she asked going darker again how was that possible! I smiled and hugged her right into my bare chest she was so warm, a groan escaped my lips. She went warmer and I knew she had gone redder.

'of course you can sleep in here' I pulled her onto the bed with me and she snuggled up to me I pulled the blankets up and hugged her smiling hugely. She tried to roll when I realised what she wanted I let her turn over.

'Soul?' she was seeing if I was awake.

'Yes Maka? What's up?' she smirked in the dim light. I let my eyes roam over her body as she thought of how to phrase her question. I was so swept up in all the glory of her gorgeous body.

' Soul Kiss me again' she whispered she only had to ask once. We kissed passionately breaking only every now and again for air. I was clinging very hard to my 'cool' it wasn't easy and it was almost impossible when a little moan escaped her sweet strawberry lips! I could hardly hold myself back I rolled us so I could safely straddle her and never breaking the kiss. I broke off to leave a trail of butterfly kisses to her neck where I stopped and looked questioningly into her eyes her gasp had drawn me up short I wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore. But she smiled and nodded it was all I needed I started kissing and licking her neck I knew my teeth would be too sharp for her skin so I gently bit here trying to leave a little mark saying she would be mine, no one would have her! They could try over my dead body.

It started to get frisky she was rubbing her hands over my body and I couldn't stop the shudders ripple through me. She giggled and I knew I had to get my revenge. So I moved my hands from either side of her head holding myself up with one arm, I started by sliding my hand down her ribs getting a shiver from her and a moan this was turning me on so bad. Keep cool man! I moved my hand down to under her knee enjoying the moans coming from her beautiful lips as I slid across her thigh then hefted her leg around my hips were she held it, I did the same to her other side slowly always making sure I was in control of the 'uncool' side of me. But as she smiled at me and I rubbed my growing need up against her she moaned loud. I smirked and nearly couldn't stop myself from pulling her nighty off. It was hard but I rolled off her getting a dissatisfied grunt from Maka. I smiled.

'Why did you stop' she whined. I smiled wider.

'well I was this close to ripping off your clothes and I thought we were going slow?' I hand indicated about a centimetre. She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like I know but it was fun. It made me laugh and smile I curled her up beside me and whispered in her ear.

'we have all the time in the world your not ready we will wait' she sighed.

'anyway we're going to miss school tomorrow cause we have to finish unpacking if we finish early we might get to play some more' I said with a wink. She smiled and yawned I laughed.

'time for sleep' and then I yawned we both laughed and curled up closer. Falling asleep beside her was the best feeling ever I could get used to this.

**a/n**

**so please give me reviews and all the helpful little bits of advice! There are more chapters the next is pretty saucy. I am going to wait and see how this chapter goes before I upload more =]**


	2. love is blind

**a/n**

**well this is chapter two I was shocked by the reviews I got didn't expect people to like it and this chapter is a little more saucy. Be warned. **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer I own none of Soul Eater but man it would be cool! And I only own my story line which is saucy and doesn't leave you on the edge of your seat going KISS ALREADY! :3**

Chapter two love is blind

The next morning was interesting cause Maka apparently gets up early and I mean 5am early she tried not to wake me up, I pretended she didn't she kissed my head and tucked me back in when she closed the door behind her I smirked and got up what's she up to I thought. Smirking I went out into the hall there was a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. I smirked.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen I found Maka making breakfast for what seemed to be us. I walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist. Kissing her neck I whispered

'Good morning beautiful' she blushed crimson. I smiled and continued on 'what smells good breakky huh?' she smiled and turned in my arms to kiss me on the lips which took me by surprise but that soon vanished as I dragged her close to me and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss to get air and tell me what was for breakfast.

'I was thinking of sausages and eggs?' she smiled and seemed like she was asking if I liked it. I laughed and said

'Sounds good babe' she blushed at the babe bit but otherwise smiled brightly. It was so beautiful. I smirked and walked to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool watching her work. She seemed self-conscious at first but she slowly started getting used to me watching her. A smile so huge it went ear to ear stayed on my face the whole time and anytime she looked over still in that sexy nighty my smile got bigger if that were possible and she blushed.

Breakky was made quickly and we were sitting together in the lounge room with the T V on the morning news, I smiled and looked over at Maka.

'so what calls on the early morning?' I smirked remembering last night and from the blush spreading across her face so was she. But her reply was simple enough.

'I always get up this early its just I wasn't expecting you to get up yet.' She was so cute and sweet what was I going to do I had a need growing again and she was not ready to help with that. I bypassed a minefield by asking if she wanted first shower. She smirked and said

'always the gentleman I see' the little cheeky face came back and I heard the double meaning in her words but before I could reply she jumped up and headed for the bathroom detouring past her room I presumed to get some clothes and toiletries, I got up and went to the kitchen and started to do the dishes hoping to get last night of my mind it wasn't helping down stairs.

'so uncool Soul' I muttered and headed to my room after finishing washing the dishes. Its cool I'll just fix myself up in the shower. Awh man this was hard I have a girlfriend but I'm not going to force her to do anything she didn't want to. What I didn't know was that the teasing last night had pushed Maka to the edge she was not going to wait anymore she had been waiting for the right guy and I was that guy. At least that's what she later told me! I was in my room digging through my suitcases when I heard something behind me I spun around shocked that she could shower that quick.

She was wrapped in just a towel her hair dripping and sticking to her face in places there was a look in her eyes that told me she really was not going to wait. She walked up to me and seductively whispered in my ear giving me a full view down her cleavage which made it impossible to say no to her request.

' Join me in the shower Soul' it was so alluring that I was up and walking to the bathroom before I realised what I was doing. She smiled and looked pointedly at my PJ pants I moved to take them off when she stopped me.

'here let me do that' she said I dropped my hands and stood there trying not to jump her as she slowly pulled my pants down making sure to brush my member in the process this was hard. She stood up and kissed me while backing me up to the wall I liked this dominant Maka it made her so sexy I was up against the wall when she started moving from my lips kissing along my jaw and down to my neck. There she left a little mark of her own on my neck revenge I presumed. Well she was in charge at the moment. I just stood there moaning as her little butterfly kisses made their way down my body to my stomach were she had the delight in making me gasp as she licked the edge just above my pants line. She laughed, evil and so unexpected tried to take my boxes off with her teeth I groaned so loud she laughed and my boxes where around my ankles. I stepped out of them and looked at Maka I was standing before her in all my glory while she was still wrapped in a towel so unfair. She smiled and seductively again said

'don't worry you'll see soon enough' where she looked at my member and breathed on it making me shudder and groan

'AAAGHHH Maka your teasing me so cruel' she lightly licked me and gave it a little nip which had me moaning and groaning I was pulsing it was that hard. 'Maka I don't…aaahhh' she licked me again 'as I was saying I don't want you to push yourself and do anything you might regret later' she smiled and said sweetly

'I will never regret what we do' with that she took me whole in her mouth I was moaning and groaning as she swirled her tounge around me and bobbed up and down getting faster and faster and when I felt it coming I tried to tell Maka to stop.

'Maka.. I'm… gonna… aaaahhhh… I'm gonna' she stopped and it went away a little she smiled and there was a glint in her eyes.

'your going to cum?' she blushed saying it and I blushed hearing her say it

'yeah I just don't want you to do what your not comfortable…' before I could finish my sentence she took me in her mouth and bobbed faster and faster and all I could do to not hold her head down was claw at the walls when I felt my end coming. I moaned and threw my head side to side I was moaning her name now she smiled around me and went hard and fast for the last little bit until I came into her mouth and cried out her name

'MAKA!' she smiled and swallowed all of it after that I was left a little breathless and blushing what if she didn't like it if I was disgusting! She stood up and pinned me back up to the wall ravaging my lips, I tasted myself it was weird but I was not going to break our kiss cause of that. She smiled and broke our kiss. I took the chance to ask

'did you enjoy that?' she smiled and nodded to my relief.

'And you?' she asked I smiled and nodded.

'more then you know' she smiled bright and happy and in a moment of distraction I attacked turning us so she was on the wall. I ravaged her lips and licked her top lip begging for entrance again, she gave it instantly, she fought me for dominance but I won. We were just making out for a while when I felt something material fall down and warm skin against my skin. I moaned into the kiss and hugged her so close. She moaned back and I started to explore her body breaking our kiss only long enough to look at her then continue attacking her lips. My hand trailed down her side then across her thigh much like last night but this time as I lifted her leg up slowly I started kissing down her body she shuddered and moaned and twirled her fingers in my hair. I continued down till I was at her nipples were I gave each a little nibble sending her into more shudders and louder moans. I moved down to her belly were she was really shivering even when I breathed on her till I was down far enough to put her leg on my shoulder. She looked at me questioningly, I smiled and said

'Revenge' she looked confused till I went in and licked her clit making her groan and nearly cry out I worked her clit over in my mouth giving it a little nip which got a cry out of her. I moved down to her entrance and started to lick and suck on her flaps, she was moaning and saying my name swinging her head back and forth

'SOUL' she was moaning as I licked her then she gasped loud as I stuck my tounge in her and swirled it around exploring all her walls she was moaning and panting and I knew one little nip of her clit and she was gone. I smirked and heard her moan

'aaagggghhh Soul I think…..' she never got to finish as I nipped her and she went over the edge spilling in my waiting mouth.

'SOUL' she cried out. I smiled she was panting and her hair was filled with water and sweat.

'Mmmm Maka you taste good' I dropped her knee down gently and made my way up to her lips she was blushing madly. I took her face in my hands and looked her dead in the eyes asking with a serious face

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' I was worried that no matter what she said she wouldn't be ready. But she smiled and nodded.

'I'm sure I'm ready' I smiled and picked her up gently against the wall by her thighs she clung to my neck I cautioned her with my eyes positioning myself near her entrance, she nodded and I smiled kissing her again whilst pushing myself in her. She cried out in pain so I stopped and stood still waiting for her to adjust. She nodded shakily when she was ready and I fully sheathed myself this time her cry out was mixed with pleasure. She nodded me on and I started thrusting holding her up and banging her into the wall as I got into it the harder it got to be gentle she was moaning right in my ear and I was pounding her as her moans turned to screams I couldn't stop myself I thrusted harder and faster until I released and put her down pulling out of her. Dripping cum was falling from me and sliding down her leg. In our releases we had both screamed each other's names she laughed and I looked at her flushed face.

'time for another shower' she said and I laughed picking her up and carrying her into the shower.

We washed each other it was a little to much of a turn on but the shower helped keep it under control.

When we finished I got out and grabbed a towel looking around for my clothes then remembering I hadn't grabbed any. I walked out wrapped in my towel and went to my room where I got dressed in my usual outfit. A loose jacket and a head band my signature mark. I walked out of my room to find Maka busying herself in the lounge room I crept up behind her. Hugging around her waist I whispered in her ear

' So darling what's on the agenda today?' she started but then turned in my grip to kiss me then had a serious look come across her face.

'well I suppose we didn't go to school today so we could finish un packing so let's get that done and I'd like to rearrange the lounge room. We may have guests this afternoon.' I looked at her like what guests? She smiled and then sheepishly said.

'well I kinda want my friends to see the place and I'd like to meet their meisters' she was so cute she actually pouted!. I smiled I couldn't let that face down! But then the look on her face made me think that wasn't the whole story.

'Maka what else do your friends want to see?' I knew they would want to see her weapon partner and it was made worse that we were dating already. She smirked nervously like she had just read my mind.

'Well Soul they will probably want to know all the Goss.' I was confused Goss? What does that even mean. The look must have tipped Maka off cause she sighed and said

'You know about us' she looked pointedly down there. I was a little confused and then I caught on.

'OH, is that something you guys talk about regularly?' I was being a little bit cheeky but her blush was so cute.

'And who are these friends of yours?' she seemed happy at the change of subject.

'well there is Tsubaki my best friend, Liz and Patty their twins and my friends since I was young.' I looked at her those names sounded vaguely familiar. But I couldn't pick from where. I thought about it for a while and then Maka said something that brought me back to reality.

'I'm sorry what did you say?' I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't hear her.

'well they are all bringing their partners and I was thinking can I tell my friends about us? They'll bug me till I tell them all the juicy details well Liz will Tsubaki will just be happy for me and Patty is just a little weird' this was sounding very familiar. But I smiled and said

'Of course you can tell them anything you want. Does that go both ways though?' she looked confused and I raised one eyebrow then she seemed to catch on.

'Oh I umm I guess if you want to tell your friends you want to, OH Hey do you want to invite them over today?' I was a little iffy about that Black*star and Kid hanging out with Maka's friends I don't think I'm ready for that torture.

'ummm maybe another time they are a bit of a handful and aren't your friends brining their meister's anyway?' she looked down and mumbled Oh yeah. I laughed.

'Ok let's get cracking!' we worked til after lunch then Maka called her friends and they agreed to come around in about half an hour. I was in the kitchen trying to think what can I make for lunch? Maka walked in and laughed I looked up frustrated.

'What?' I was miffed what was she laughing at me for? I looked at her and she seemed to try and calm herself enough to explain her sudden outburst.

'Soul you just look so cute, it's ok darling I'll make the food' she smirked and shooed me out of the kitchen I walked over to the lounge and sat waiting for the guests to arrive, it seemed like forever before there was a knock on the door. I jumped from my seat and opened the door to a tall slender long dark haired girl with and I would never admit it out loud, she had a nice pair of…breasts. Then coming back to it I said

'Hello my name is Soul, welcome to our place' I said with a warm smile and stepped out of the way for her to come in. then something loud obnoxious and obviously Black*Star.

'SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT TOOK SO LONG FOR YOU TO ANSWER THE DOOR TO SUCH A GOD!' I glared at him and frostily replied

'What are you doing barging in my house!' I stood aside and then a smirk spread across both faces we high fived and did our signature hand shack Maka heard the commotion and came bussling out of the kitchen squealing as she rushed to the girls side

'TSUBAKI! OMG it's so good to see you, how was your day? Meet a good meister?' she smirked as the girl Tsubaki. She blushed crimson.

'Well I did meet a nice meister I hope you don't mind but I brought him with me' she said her face went even redder. Maka laughed and hugged Tsubaki and said with a cheeky grin

'Well Tsubaki you've already meet my weapon, so let's see your meister' the girls turned to soul and Black*Star laughing at some stupid joke. The girls looked back and forth between each other and the boys.

'You two know each other?' Maka asked I smiled at her and walked over giving her a little hug around the waist. Tsubaki gasped and giggled I looked over to Black*star with a huge dumb look on his face, his mind had obviously gone to the gutter.

'YOU TWO HAVE FUCKED!' I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my face I looked at Maka to see her face just as red as his.

'Black*Star you are so rude' Tsubaki chided it was cute she was looking like a doting parent that would change maybe after they did it. This little moment was interrupted by another knock on the door. Maka walked over and opened the door another squeal was heard and two girls had tackled Maka. Then someone unexpected walked in.

'KID' I said my mouth hanging open. He walked in and laughed

'So you found a meister I see' he looked Maka up and down it put my teeth on edge. 'Oh Soul I'm so proud she's semetrical!' his eyes went all sparkly and he went all googoo on me. Oh god this is terrible!

'so what are you guys doing here?' I was so confused how did they know I was living here? And then it clicked they were Maka's friends meisters! This wasn't going to end well.

'Liz Patty you guys found meisters!' they shared a look and then I worked out the next thing.

'OMG you guys share a meister!' they started giggling and gossiping I looked at Kid.

'Oh I should have guessed you wouldn't stop looking till you found a symmetrical pair of weapons' I smiled and he smiled back you know me too well.

We all went in to the lounge room the boys and I sat on one side talking about a basketball game that was coming up soon we were interrupted when the girls stood up and went to the kitchen we all watched as our partners walked out. When they were safely out of ear shot. Black*Star ad Kid turned on me.

'So you have had sex with Maka' Kid smiled and wriggled his eye brows in suggestive way. I sighed this was going to be an interesting afternoon I turned to Black*Star and smiled

'Your unusually quiet today Black*Star' I smiled and then Kid turned on him too.

'OMG you have had sex with Tsubaki haven't you' Black*Star turned a light red colour then he went normal

'Well a God like me of course I would get some!' he said it rather quietly, I kinda felt sorry for him he was trying to save Tsubaki any embarrassmentj, turned to Kid

' You can't say you haven't had sex with one of the twins' I smiled this would get him. But he smiled and turned back to me Black*Star forgotten. He smiled at me like thanks dude saved my life. Kid turned and said

'Well you know me I had both of them at the same time' My jaw fell and I looked at Black*Star whos jaw was on the ground as well.

'You dirty rascal!' I said when I could but our conversation was stopped when the girls came back in with snacks. We all started eating we sat getting to know everyone for the rest of the afternoon turns out everyone had turned into lovebirds bumping into each other and instantly falling head over heels.

We all sat down and spoke in little groups when it was time to go home the guys and I volunteered to take the dishes in to the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen Black*Star turned on us and we were a little stumped by his expression.

'Umm guys do you have any…' we shared a look and then got what he meant. I then thought long and hard I didn't remember if I had used one or not.

'well I don't I talked to the girls about it and they are on the 'pill' so I have no worries' Kid said I was about to start panicking when Black*Star beat me to it.

'OH SHIT I DIDN'T ASK!' I hope nothing happens. Black*Star wasn't Father material. But that had to wait as the panic set on my face.

'Ok calm down just ask the girls when you go home' Kid smiled and continued 'its late and we have school tomorrow.' We put masks on and went into the lounge room the girls had worried faces but when they heard the boys their faces turned to calm happy ones we all smiled awkwardly and walked in.

'Time to go home girls' Kid said 'we have school tomorrow you can continue your girly gossip then' he smiled genuinely and took the girls and left. Tsubaki smiled and grabbed Black*Star on the arm and said goodbye and walked out saying she'd see us tomorrow. I smiled the best I could and said I would see them tomorrow. I was thinking about how I was going to ask Maka the question but I didn't know if leaving it and waiting to see if anything happened. I liked that idea it would be so much easier to do and more cool then asking any question I could think of. We had dinner and sat to watch TV. Maka wanted to go to bed early such a geek but that was why I love her. I smiled that's right I Love her so no matter what happens I'll stick with her. Forever. I laughed it was as true as anything and what made it more interesting is that I was starting to feel less scared by the situation. I would stay and look after her and the baby if there is one.

We started to get ready for bed, showers and then PJ's I went into the bedroom having had a shower second I saw Maka curled on my bed it made a huge sharp toothed grin spread across my face. Through thick and thin I will stay and protect her. She looked up at me

'Are you coming to bed or just going to stand there looking like a goof?' she smiled and I walked over to the bed.

'Haha so funny.' I jumped in bed behind her and hugged her close. She wiggled to fit in snuggly I couldn't help but smile and hug her tighter. We promptly fell asleep. The next morning we got up early, it was early for me. I was a zombie walking around everywhere until I had my shower that woke me up I came out to a wonderful breakfast and juice on the side. I smiled a little lopsided and she giggled. We ate and did the dishes then grabbed our bags and started walking to school. For a while walked in silence and then I grabbed her hand and held it tight in my hand. She smiled and blushed then looked away. I smiled. We walked the rest of the way swinging our arms. We were at the stairs leading up to the school. I spotted a couple sitting on the wall smiling all cute I turned to Maka and pointed she smiled and we walked up to them.

'Hey Black*Star, Tsubaki' I smiled at both of them and they smiled back. It was then that I realised Black*Star was being quiet. Maka got Tsubaki's attention and I turned to Black*Star trying to be quiet enough that the girls wouldn't hear.

'Black*Star, how did it go did you ask?' he turned to me and blushed another strange thing for him.

'yea bro it's all good she was put on the pill when she was 14 her parents didn't want her to get pregas' he smiled and then continued. 'so how did you go?' I blushed and looked down.

'you haven't asked!' I turned to look at the girls making sure they hadn't heard they were gossiping and giggling. I sighed and shook my head.

'Dude you will need to ask some time you can't just let it go like that what if she does get…' he was interrupted by Kid and the girls walking towards us waving their arms. We dropped the subject for a little bit until the girls joined Tsubaki and Maka. Kid turned to Black*Star first.

'So… did you ask?' he was so blunt and to the point. But Black*Star filled him in on the whole situation even my having not asked Maka yet we all glanced at the girls. Kid turned to me and said in a sly manner.

'well lucky for you I asked the girls if they knew anything not actually giving it away that you were worried I just said like in a shy manner if they knew if the other girls were on the pill too and did it change people's attitudes the girls laughed and said yea both of the other girls were on the pill Liz made Maka get on it when they knew they were all starting high school….' He rambled on a bit but I stopped listening I was just so elated. Then it hit me.

'the way you make this sound it's like you just came out and said it!' I had interrupted him. He glared but said

'I asked for my benefit also going about their attitude differences.' I sighed hoping that would keep me out of an awkward talk with Maka. I looked at my watch and said in a loud enough voice that the girls could hear

'time to go to class' then I cocked my head to the side 'hey what class are you guys in?' Kid and Black*Star answered

'Crescent moon' it was hilarious the look they gave each other as they said it at the same time. I laughed and then Maka was all excited and jumping up and down

'We're in crescent moon too!' I smiled great all in the same class. We all started walking and made it to class in plenty of time we took seats in the middle section a row that was empty. We sat there talking a little bit longer til the teacher walked in and called class to attention. After roll call he started the lesson off by introducing himself and telling us the different kinds of souls I was kinda getting hungry when he started talking about kisshin eggs. I was excited about starting a mission soon. But my hopes were crushed when the words fell from his lips.

'it will be at least two months before any of you are ready for the missions' I sighed and looked around the room happy to see many faces sharing my disappointment. I laughed quietly and looked at Maka she must have felt my gaze and looked up then gave a heart breaking smile. My heart stopped for like two seconds then started again, so not cool.

The rest of the day was pretty boring I finally managed to remember the teachers name Sid. I was staring around the room when I noticed someone was missing. Liz was missing and Kid was pulling the weirdest face like he was having an orgy when it clicked in my head were Liz was and I blushed that was another uncool thing today. In class and Kid is getting a blow job. I wouldn't make Maka do something like that ever. Class was called to a close and I got up waiting for Maka to finish packing up her stuff. She had a lot of books for her first lesson. I had the feeling she took detailed notes.

It was kinda cool I could see myself spending my whole life with her. The thought made my smile I knew it was true I just hope she feels the same about me. We were walking out of the main building when Kid, Liz and Patty walked over to us flagging Black*Star and Tsubaki over as they went. Kid was happy faced and blushing I knew there was something up it got worse when he opened his mouth.

'Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star. You are all invited to a party at my place tonight to celebrate our first day of school' he seemed a little on edge then it clicked. Maybe we should have it somewhere else what if one of your paintings gets moved. He paled and went a green tint. Tsubaki piped up and put in we should all go over to their place. We agreed and Kid seemed to calm down quite a bit. We agreed to meet at Tsubaki's at 6.02 cause if you add them together it made eight and it appeased Kid. I was happy to have a bit of time with Maka. We went home and got some clothes that would be appropriate to wear. I went to Maka's room dressed in my best jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. I knocked on Maka's door,

'come in' she said I opened her door and stopped dead in my tracks she was gorgeous she blushed and looked away. I was drooling.

'hey Maka do you think we have time to umm you know have some fun?' I didn't want to force her but I was close to jumping her and I didn't want to scare her. She blushed crimson and giggled looking at her watch, then she smiled wickedly. I was then a little uncertain, what could she be thinking that would bring that look to her face. I gulped and backed up a little bit.

'Ma…Maka what are you planning?' she was creeping forward that smile still on her face. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bed throwing me down, wow she was pretty strong, she was undoing my belt and I didn't quite know what to do so I just laid there and waited for her to show me what she wanted. She had my belt undone and was unzipping my fly.

'Maka, you don't have to do anything' I was going to try to stop her but she pulled my pants and boxers down exposing my member to the air, she started to breathe on it making me shudder and moan. She giggled and licked me. I groaned her name she laughed against me making me shiver more.

She looked up at me with lust in her eyes I was about to stop her when she took me in her mouth whole. I groaned loud and gripped the sheets to not force her to bob faster and deeper.

'Ma…Mak…Maka fa…fas…faster…pl…please' I was begging it was uncool but I needed her to and she complied. It went for a little bit longer till I was so close I had to stop her,

'Maka I'm going to….. you need to stop' but she only smiled around me and gave it a little nip making me squirm and moan her name loudly I was on the edge.

'MAKA' I moaned her name so loud it was embarrassing but I didn't care, Maka came up and kissed me on the lips I could taste myself which was more embarrassing. I pulled up my pants and did them back up. We got up and went out to the hall, out in the street was chilly so we had coats. I locked to door behind me and we started down the street to Tsubaki's she said she would cook dinner so we didn't eat before we went there.

We decided to take a short cut and that was when trouble started. Ox and his weapon came out of some shadows and blocked the road. Ox had a sadistic smile on his face. I pushed Maka down behind me she grabbed my hand and I whispered

'if this turns bad will you be able to use me in a fight, we never got to the fact I'm a scythe.' She giggled and replied

'Yea my favourite weapon is a scythe you have to be my soul mate.'

I smiled and blushed. It might be true. I turned back to Ox and he had grabbed his partners hand and the weapon changed. This was going to end bad.

'So Soul seems you find a lovely meister, she's cute we might have to have some fun' Maka's hand tightened around mine and I squeezed her hand back whispering

'Are you ready I will not let them touch you' I would die before I let them touch her. Maka whispered back

'yes lets go' she smiled and it made me think she was in the mood for a fight. I smiled back and started to shift it takes a lot of concentration to change but when you have its easy to stay weaponised. As I finished shifting Maka twirled me and did some fancy foot work god she was so hot. She stood ready waiting for Ox to attack. He charged with a lightening attack. Maka twirled me blocked and kicked Ox far in the head. Damn she was good. As Ox fell Maka went with him using me to flick his weapon out of his grip then bring me down on blunt side to Ox's neck he laid on the ground bleeding from his lip. And panting he knew he was beat. His weapon changed back and begged us to spare him. Maka walked off him and I changed back. We started walking again. Ox screamed at me that it was not over he would have revenge.

Maka walked in silence for a while then she turned and asked what it was all about. I sighed and went to explain we continued walking outside of Tsubaki's house I had finished and Maka was just staring at me. It wasn't that bad a story just that Ox had a grudge for so many years. She was so confused. I had thought that the story was rather simple all things considered that I explained Ox and I had been rivals since we were little kids. He just didn't like me and anything I had he had to break. That wasn't going to happen this time!

I knocked on the door to stop Maka's onslaught of questions. Tsubaki answered the door quickly.

'Hey you guys what took you so long' she smiled and waved us in her and Maka quickly stepping into conversation. I walked ahead and found the others in the dining room it was interesting they all looked so happy, I laughed and found a seat. Kid turned to talk to me about some nonsense or another. I tuned most of the conversation out and noticed something interesting, Liz AND Patty had rings on their ring fingers, were they wearing engagement rings? Kid must have seen my stare he cleared his throat slightly and got my attention back. He stood and motioned for me and Black*Star to get up and follow the girls hardly noticed. They were gushing and whispering. We walked to the kitchen and Kid turned on us. I froze and he started talking.

'well I see that you noticed, it would be unfair if I didn't ask both of them. And I know some people will be apposed I talked and arranged with my father. He doesn't care he wants me to be happy. We will announce it in a week but we thought as friends you would want to know first.' I was so confused they were moving so quick they hadn't known each other that long had they.

'Yes Soul, your confused' Kid asked I turned and told him thoughts. He sighed and said that the girls were the only ones for him and they were both so happy when he asked them. I thought long and hard would Maka feel the same way if I asked her? Black*Star was being again uncharacteristically quiet and it worried me. Until he spoke

'Do you guys think I should ask Tsubaki I can't picture myself with anyone but her.' I was looking at the floor this was going to be an interesting day hopefully. We went into the dining room to the girls being bright red. I was going to ask her I needed a ring first. Black*Star was in deep thought playing with something in his pocket I knew what it was and he was going to make a public display of this. We continued in little conversations until Black*Star got up and walked over to Tsubaki, I sucked in a breathe and Tsubaki turned to look at him a million questions in her eyes then she blushed red as Black*Star got on one knee and looked up at her. I hope she doesn't reject him in this environment. He asked her in the traditional way. I was thinking how could I ask Maka I wouldn't do it in public no way that would just embarrass us both. I tuned back in to the happenings. Tsubaki was crying and every one held their breath until she got down and hugged him saying yes of course.

Everyone rejoiced and congratulated the new couple. I was thinking of ways to ask when I got a look on Maka's face she was happy but sad as well, I was going to have to do this soon. I checked my watch I still had time before the shops shut. I stood up and told everyone I needed some fresh air I caught Kids attention and motioned for him to come outside. He followed and I asked what would be the best kind of ring to buy Maka. He laughed and said it should be simple but elegant and of course symmetrical. I laughed and thanked him running off to get something before the shop closed.

I got there and then I found the perfect ring I went in and bought it, the shop keeper seemed a little put out that a young man like me was paying straight out for an engagement ring. I laughed to myself as I ran back to Tsubaki's. I apologised to everyone for my disappearance and then sat back down it was nearly time for dinner and the girls got up to get food ready. Black*Star turned and asked what was I going to do. I pulled the ring out and showed both boys, Kid was so attracted to it because of its symmetry that he drooled and Black*Star was stumped how I managed to buy it.

I wasn't about to let that info slip to these boys but I would have to tell Maka everything eventually, possibly before I asked. That's it tonight I would tell her everything and if she accepted me I would ask her. The night afterwards was uneventful. Home time came along and we all agreed to meet at the same place tomorrow before school.

Maka and I walked for a while in silence. I had to break it and tell her everything.

'Maka?' she looked up and smiled gripping my hand tighter. I sighed and continued 'Maka I need to tell you something' she looked confused then waited for me to continue. 'Maka my family is rich and powerful they gave me a ton of money and I still get money weekly, but I don't talk to them it's hard to explain' I continued to ramble until she cut me off with a kiss.

'Soul I don't care about anything like that I love you. That's all that matters right?' she said with a slight giggle at the end. I smiled and replied all lovey dovey.

'Of course Maka that's all that matters, and I was going to wait til we got home but I don't think I can' I started and she looked confused. I fumbled around with the ring in my pocket then I got my nerves together she was waiting. I sighed heavily this going to be hard. I got down on one knee and her face went red. I looked up and spoke

'Maka Albarn, it may be early in our relationship but I feel that we will last a long time, will you be mine forever?' I was nervous what if this was to soon. I was panicking. Until she giggled and hugged me.

'Of course I'm going to say yes silly!' I sighed heavy with relief this was one cool day. We got home and curled up in bed Maka was so warm and fragile I could defiantly see myself with her for a long time. We slept.

**a/n **

**hope you enjoyed I'm not so good with the dirty talking stuff. :3 please review!**


End file.
